pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 March 2015
01:26 Hallo 01:33 ..now? 01:33 Leothefox 01:26 Hallo 01:33 ..now? 01:33 Leothefox 01:26 Hallo 01:33 ..now? 01:33 Leothefox 01:56 harrlaoesodasdA?SD?ASD?A 01:57 Hi sparkster 01:26 Hallo 01:33 ..now? 01:33 Leothefox 01:56 harrlaoesodasdA?SD?ASD?A 01:57 Hi sparkster 02:22 guys 02:22 i have a request 02:22 http://pvzshops.wikia.com/wiki/User:Revern 02:22 do the konami code here 01:33 Leothefox 01:56 harrlaoesodasdA?SD?ASD?A 01:57 Hi sparkster 02:22 guys 02:22 i have a request 02:22 http://pvzshops.wikia.com/wiki/User:Revern 02:22 do the konami code here 02:28 hi 02:28 Cob Cannon 02:29 AAAAAAAAAAATACKEEEE! 02:31 wat 02:31 hi lol 02:31 hi elsa 02:32 howed you know im elsa lol 02:39 well 02:39 you once used that acc already 02:39 and sparkster confirmed it 02:42 how did he confirm it 02:42 and when did i use this 02:42 XD 02:50 You used it when you did 02:31 hi lol 02:31 hi elsa 02:32 howed you know im elsa lol 02:39 well 02:39 you once used that acc already 02:39 and sparkster confirmed it 02:42 how did he confirm it 02:42 and when did i use this 02:42 XD 02:50 You used it when you did 02:31 hi lol 02:31 hi elsa 02:32 howed you know im elsa lol 02:39 well 02:39 you once used that acc already 02:39 and sparkster confirmed it 02:42 how did he confirm it 02:42 and when did i use this 02:42 XD 02:50 You used it when you did 03:26 HAAAAAAAAI~ 03:30 Hallo 03:30 New Profile pic + Postname which fits to my profile pic :3 03:30 I see... 03:30 ...it's kinda weird tho. 03:31 Von Kaiser Title Defense 03:31 Von Beer. 03:31 I'm not Nathaina! 03:31 Von Digimon Kaiser 03:31 I know Nathania... 03:31 WHO IS NATHAINA!?!?!?!?!? 03:32 My postname is related to it in this way: 03:32 If he gets down once and then goes up, he backs away, slams his head repeadetly, screams "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--" and then connects with "TTACKEEEEEEEEEE!", while doing frontflips, and then hitting you with a slam. If you get hit from this, you INSTANTLY get knocked down. 03:32 I'm not starting a crap called a don't blo,,errr,,flame war. 03:33 Spring Trap 03:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZhrbvGn3zs :3 03:31 Von Kaiser Title Defense 03:31 Von Beer. 03:31 I'm not Nathaina! 03:31 sVon Digimon Kaiser/s 03:31 I know Nathania... 03:31 WHO IS NATHAINA!?!?!?!?!? 03:32 My postname is related to it in this way: 03:32 If he gets down once and then goes up, he backs away, slams his head repeadetly, screams "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--" and then connects with "TTACKEEEEEEEEEE!", while doing frontflips, and then hitting you with a slam. If you get hit from this, you INSTANTLY get knocked down. 03:32 I'm not starting a crap called a don't blo,,errr,,flame war. 03:33 Spring Trap 03:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZhrbvGn3zs :3 03:35 Gonna make Giga Wizard become a Bullet Hell boss example 03:35 lol 03:37 Bai. 03:37 Btw i had that white square bug in BTD5 steam for a second; but found a fix for that too. :D 03:38 Cool. 03:39 Wait. 03:39 U W0T M8? 03:39 Yeah 03:40 Most of the sprites where white, or completely not there. 03:40 I managed to orientate myself to Monkey Lane on Medium somehow, even though everything was black, with weird sprites that aren't even supposed to be here i think. 03:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BAjqSN_NtU&index=16&list=PLVUwsDGrEYrlEH-yd7KJmkq_rAJfNf3-d 7:58 LEL 03:41 Then i instantly quit the game, and re-opened BTD5 Steam as Admin. 03:37 Bai. 03:37 Btw i had that white square bug in BTD5 steam for a second; but found a fix for that too. :D 03:38 Cool. 03:39 Wait. 03:39 U W0T M8? 03:39 Yeah 03:40 Most of the sprites where white, or completely not there. 03:40 I managed to orientate myself to Monkey Lane on Medium somehow, even though everything was black, with weird sprites that aren't even supposed to be here i think. 03:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BAjqSN_NtU&index=16&list=PLVUwsDGrEYrlEH-yd7KJmkq_rAJfNf3-d 7:58 LEL 03:41 Then i instantly quit the game, and re-opened BTD5 Steam as Admin. 03:52 I seriously don't know how to do what Mom's Heart do when with low HP. 03:53 The quadruple Mmmmmmm... BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH? 03:53 lines of blood in cardinal directions, in a "fan pattern" 03:53 There's an item that does similar stuff. 03:53 No, I mean in GameMaker. 03:53 Oh. 03:54 Create an object in a + or x format, made by 4 whatever you want. 03:54 Centralize it. 03:54 Create an object with that sprite; 03:54 *. 03:55 (remember to check precise collision checking on the sprite) 03:55 Wait no. 03:55 Maybe this should work... 03:56 In the step event of that object, execute code: 03:56 image_angle += 1; 03:56 Well, I don't need that code since it's a sphere too. 03:56 Well then.; 03:57 Go google for some orbiting code. 03:54 Centralize it. 03:54 Create an object with that sprite; 03:54 *. 03:55 (remember to check precise collision checking on the sprite) 03:55 Wait no. 03:55 Maybe this should work... 03:56 In the step event of that object, execute code: 03:56 image_angle += 1; 03:56 Well, I don't need that code since it's a sphere too. 03:56 Well then.; 03:57 Go google for some orbiting code. 04:14 . 04:16 . 04:17 https://www.dropbox.com/s/wfeomvef1isad52/PvZ%20Battles%20Singleplayer%201.0b.exe?dl=0 - Ads. 04:17 Sad ads. 04:17 - Added Snow Pea 04:17 - Added scoreboard. 04:17 - Added Giga Wizard Zombie, now as Autumn Plain's boss. 04:18 And trust me, he's even worse than Garg.:/ 04:18 *Garg. :/ 04:19 Wait 04:19 lol did something I didn't want to lo. 04:19 *lol 04:19 Gotta fix it fast. 04:21 GOTTA FIX FAST 04:21 GOTTA FIX FAST 04:21 ---- Did i really reference that GOTTA GO FAST SONG-- I just did again. 04:17 - Added Snow Pea 04:17 - Added scoreboard. 04:17 - Added Giga Wizard Zombie, now as Autumn Plain's boss. 04:18 And trust me, he's even worse than Garg.:/ 04:18 *Garg. :/ 04:19 Wait 04:19 lol did something I didn't want to lo. 04:19 *lol 04:19 Gotta fix it fast. 04:21 GOTTA FIX FAST 04:21 GOTTA FIX FAST 04:21 ---- Did i really reference that GOTTA GO FAST SONG-- I just did again. 04:24 https://www.dropbox.com/s/wfeomvef1isad52/PvZ%20Battles%20Singleplayer%201.0b.exe?dl=0 - The "bug" was fixed 04:27 Btw if you wonder, Snow ability affects the whole MAP. 04:27 Bye 04:28 SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY 04:29 hi 04:35 moo 04:36 WOW 04:36 I unlocked Cellar. 04:37 thats nice 04:39 Hell yeah, thanks to Tower I killed Famine without taking damage. 04:39 pls stop talking about whatever game you're playing 04:39 you are confusing me so much i think im going to die of confusion 04:39 if 04:39 you can actually die 04:39 I thought people were free to talk in chats.; 04:39 thats nice 04:39 im going afk again 04:44 AGORA O JOGO TÁ P*TA QUE PARIU DIFÍCIL 04:51 http://prntscr.com/6ep2h8 There's a fly painted in the wall! 04:39 Hell yeah, thanks to Tower I killed Famine without taking damage. 04:39 pls stop talking about whatever game you're playing 04:39 you are confusing me so much i think im going to die of confusion 04:39 if 04:39 you can actually die 04:39 I thought people were free to talk in chats.; 04:39 thats nice 04:39 im going afk again 04:44 AGORA O JOGO TÁ P*TA QUE PARIU DIFÍCIL 04:51 http://prntscr.com/6ep2h8 There's a fly painted in the wall! 2015 03 09